ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law
Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law is an American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski, Michael Oulweleen and Erik Richter for Cartoon Network's late-night block, Adult Swim. It is a WB Animation version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. It was developed by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios (making its fourth adult-oriented series), and Williams Street. It ran from July 27, 2018 to September 16, 2020. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements while the uncensored version is rated TV-MA, with TV-PG episodes being rated TV-14. Info Bugs Bunny becomes a lawyer after he moves to the city. With the help of his employees, he can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Cast Main characters *Jeff Bennett as Bugs Bunny, a bunny with a Flatbush-accent from Looney Tunes who becomes a full-time lawyer after he moves to the city (Jeff Bergman didn't reprise his role as Bugs, despite the fact he reprised his role as Daffy). *Kate Higgins as Becky, a girl from Bunnicula who becomes Bugs' assistant after her parents got murdered. In the series, she had a tragic past. *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes who is Bugs' secretary. *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie, a speedy girl who appeared in The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. She is Bugs' second assistant. Recurring characters *Nolan North as Foghorn Leghorn, a chicken from Looney Tunes who is computer worker. *Travis Willingham as Hector Bulldog, a bulldog from Looney Tunes who is now a police officer *Sam Marin as Benson Dunwoody, a gumball machine from Regular Show who is Bugs' chief, and owner of the law firm Dunwoody & Company. (Note: He is the first character in the series who came from an adult's animated comedy rather than a children's cartoon) *John Michael Higgins as Judge Him, a devil-like villain from The Powerpuff Girls, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. In the series, he is shown as a bisexual character (a play to both his physical appearance and his echoing voice). He and Judge Austin are the most recurring judges in the series (his original voice actor, Tom Kane didn't reprise his role). *Jason Griffith as Judge Austin, a dragon from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is now a court judge who hears Bugs' cases. He and Judge Him are the most recurring judges in the series. *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, an former Teen Titan who is now a governor. Other characters * Billy West as Tom Cat - a cat from Tom & Jerry. He usually appears as a jury member or as someone witnessing a trial. *Susanne Blakeslee as Judge Granny - a old woman from Looney Tunes, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sam Sheepdog, a sheepdog from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff. *Phil LaMarr as Ralph Wolf, a wolf from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff. *Tom Kenny as Judge Road, a road runner from Looney Tunes who is now a court judge. Rival Lawyers *Dan Castellaneta as Wile E. Coyote, a coyote from Looney Tunes. He serves as one of Bugs' most recuring courtroom rivals, as well as one of his closest friends. *Charlie Adler as Butch J. Dog, a irish dog from both Droopy and Tom & Jerry. He only appears on episodes where Bugs and another lawyer (usually Wile E.) working together on a case. *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, an Finger from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is one of Bugs' recurring rivals. *Rob Paulsen as Pinky, a lab mouse from Animaniacs who is one of Bugs' recurring rivals. Like Wile E., Pinky is good friends with Bugs outside the court. *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon, a dragon from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is one of Bugs' recurring rivals. *Diedrich Bader as Aku, a demon from Samurai Jack who is one of Bugs' recurring rivals. Clients/Guest stars Bugs' clients/guest stars *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Dexter's Mom, Chowder and Ray Ray Lee *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Bird *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Tosh Gopher *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Babs Bunny and Penelope Pussycat. In the series, Penelope is Sylvester's cousin. *Carlos Alazraqui as Speedy Gonzales, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Lazlo and Clam *Billy West as Claude Cat, Flappy McFinger and Loud Kiddington *Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson as Ed, Edd and Eddy *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy and Gumball Watterson *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles and Darwin Watterson *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog. In the series, he appears as Officer Hector's cousin. *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula *Grey DeLisle as Red, Nicole Watterson, Mandy and Katie Ka-Boom *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo, Plucky Duck, Raj and Dexter's Dad *Candi Milo as Dexter *Kathryn Cressida as Dee Dee and Anais Watterson *Ashleigh Ball as Cow *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Chicken *Jim Cummings as Richard Watterson *Michael Dorn as I.M. Weasel *Kate Higgins as Jerry Mouse and Robyn Starling *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy *Deedee Magno-Hall as Agent Foxy *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Eric Bauza as Belly Bag and Pounce the Cat *Adam DeVine as Pizza Steve *Frank Welker as Snoopy, Droopy, Drippy, Barney Bear and Buttons *Eric Edelstein as Chad *Katie Crown as Mary Wendle *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee *Demetri Martin as Ice Bear *Maxwell Atoms as Cod Commando *Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack *Armin Shimerman as General Skarr Rival lawyers' clients/Guest stars *Jeff Bennett as Sylvester Pussycat and Pepé Le Pew *Dan Aykroyd as Yosemite Sam *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper *Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian, Hubie the Mouse and Bertie the Mouse *Rob Paulsen as Rowdyruff Boomer, Rowdyruff Brick and Major Glory *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain and Claude Hare *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo and Rowdyruff Butch *Jim Cummings as Cecil Turtle and Fuzzy Lumpkins *Charlie Adler as The Red Guy, White Spy and Black Spy *Kevin Michael Richardson as McWolf *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Frank Welker as Ralph T. Guard and Boskov *Jess Harnell as Walter Wolf *Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne *Scott Menville as Robin and Lickboot *Khary Payton as Cyborg *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Tara Strong as Raven *Kath Soucie as Bunny Rabbit *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Grey DeLisle as Aunt Figg, Major Dr. Ghastly and Jeannie *Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks *Kari Wahlgren as Lucy van Pelt *Billy Gardell as Clint Clobber Episodes [[List of Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law episodes|List of Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law episodes]] Trivia *This series is a WB Animation revival to Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *This is the first adult animated series to feature the characters from Collin the Speedy Boy. **It is also the first Looney Tunes show to be targeted for both teens and adults. *It contains Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network characters. **Despite that, Peanuts characters appear in the show because of Warner Bros. holding the home media distribution rights to the Peanuts specials. *All of the Looney Tunes characters are in the The Looney Tunes Show style. *Although Jeff Bergman reprises his role as Daffy Duck, Jeff Bennett usually takes his place on some episodes when he's busy. *The series shares the same animation as Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *Despite being an adult animated comedy, it is acutally a T-rated animated series similar to The Simpsons, Futurama, Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (Season 1-4 only), Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Regular Show, Samurai Jack (Season 1-4 only), and Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. **However, despite that, it contained naughty words, like "fuck" and "shit". The words "fuck", "cock" and "twat" is censored due to the show's TV-14 rating. **That is only for a censored version. *'Variants:' Cartoon Network Studios logo has Judge Austin yeling "Order in the Court!". *The series is rated 14+ in Canada, while the uncensored one is rated 18+. International In Canada, the series aired on both Teletoon, as part of its Teletoon at Night block, and Cartoon Network Canada, as part of its Adult Swim block. In Latin America, it aired on both I.Sat, as part of its Adult Swim block, and Warner Channel. In United Kingdom, it aired on Fox as part of its Adult Swim block. In France, it aired on the French version of Teletoon, as part of its Télétoon la nuit block. Quotes Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law/Quotes Uncensored The uncensored version of the series is released on iTunes and DVD. The uncensored version of the series is basically the same, but with the words "fuck", "cock" and "twat" are not censored, and some scenes added on each episode. (such as a flashback told by Officer Hector on Becky Discovers Her Parents' Murderer, where he was having sex with his wife, who was shown as I.R. Baboon's twin sister, while I.R., who was living with them in this time, attacks a group of filmmakers, who were filming him for a wildlife documentary). This version is rated TV-MA, with TV-PG episodes being TV-14. The uncensored version airs on TBS. *Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law/Uncensored Scripts Reception Critical response The series had recieved high critical acclaim. Ratings *TV-14-LSV; TV-PG (depends on contents) Category:Williams Street Category:TV-14 Category:Adult Swim Category:Black comedy Category:Surreal humor Category:Sitcom Category:Animated sitcoms Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossover Television series Category:Flash Animation Category:Animation Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adult animation Category:TV-MA